His Queen
by Emi Trix and Luna
Summary: 'No somethings gone wrong he's lost his memory or he's just a look alike, he has to be! the goblin king cant be my teacher' "As I'm starting in the middle of the year. I am going to need a helper...Is there a Sarah Williams in here?" He asked she raised her hand hesitantly. "Ah lovely. Thank you darling, you'll be sitting up here by me." "Lucky!" a girl scoffed. Chapter 2 updated
1. Chapter 1

_**(AN: the baby who played Toby was two so that's what we're going with. Everything list Sarah as a teenager so I'm saying she's fifteen during the events of the Labyrinth (In 1986) (That means Toby would have been born in 1984)….ENJOY!)**_

Our dear goblin king truly was in love. He knew the moment after he left Sarah's window that fateful night, as she partied with her friends from his world, he did love her. She was an amazing girl, not just because of her solving his labyrinth, but because of her kindness, and determination, and everything about her was just truly amazing, but she still was a little girl. So he waited for her, he protected her, and he loved her. For six years he watched her, careful not to be noticed. He watched her on her tenth grade field trip to the zoo and protected her when that idiot in his black mustang ran the red light;

 _They had been crossing the street to get back to the parking lot where the bus was, Sarah was dead last trailing behind in thought. He as always was next to her._

" _Sarah!" the teacher had shrieked. He grabbed her wrist, attempting to pull her to safety and causing her to fall onto the sidewalk._

" _Sar-bear!" The twerp who was after his queen had yelled, running to Sarah, the goblin king sneered at the nickname. He was crouched next to her, and the boy almost dropped onto him. "Thank god you tripped! That ass almost hit you." He had been there in entity not physically, he didn't want her to see him, he didn't want her to be scared._

" _I-I didn't trip, someone….." She was looking around._

" _Sar-Bear?" twerp grabbed her hand, she winced, he had accidentally sprained her wrist when he caused her to fall. He wanted to rip her away from the twerp, but she moved her hand away on her own looking at the stupid boy as if he had grown two more heads._

" _...grabbed my arm they yanked me out of the way." She said. The twerp shook his head, she frowned. Everyone stared at her in shock. She was examining wrist where he had grabbed her pulling her out of the way._

" _I just got off the phone with your parents, they're coming to pick you up, they want to take you to the hospital, just to get you looked at." The teacher came up from the pay phone. Sarah started crying, realization of what almost just happened dawning, and it took all of his power not to hold her to him._

He was there on her sixteenth birthday;

 _It was_ 'far too hot' _, a blazing_ 80 degrees _, and_ 'what about poor Toby what if he gets a sunburn.' _So her father's promise to take her to the water park was nall-and-void. Instead Sarah's father and stepmother_ ran off _on the claim that they were going to the store for her cake. That was at seven o'clock, it was currently 9:55. Last time the goblin king had checked it didn't take_ almost three hours _to pick up a cake. He was currently sitting in her room with a three year old Toby who was being rather fussy tonight. Therefore she willingly made her day about him and was currently putting on a rather brilliant puppet show considering that the only stage she had was the foot board of the bed and a lamb toy as a puppet. He played with Toby, poking his side gently and tickling him, he really did like this little boy. When the show finished he helped Toby clap, careful not to hurt the sweet little baby. Sarah bowed then walked around to the side of the bed and plopped down on it, laying back, next to him. Toby crawled out of his lap and laid next to his older sister._

" _I love you." Sarah whispered, stroking Toby's hair, "I hope they never have another child so they'll never become stale of you as the have of me. May Daddy's bits stop working if they ever try." The goblin king smirk._

' _Well that's going to put a damper on this evenings activities but you're wish is my command, precious.' with a snap of his fingers it was so, Robert Williams would never produce another heir from his loins._

He was there again a few days after her seventeenth birthday;

 _As voices were raised and plates were thrown; Sarah, Toby, and himself hid in a fort made out of Sarah's bed, an extra set of bed sheets, and the vanity chair. In one hand Sarah held a flashlight in the other a book called_ ' _Peter Pan '_ _reading to Toby as the storm raged on downstairs, her voice raising as the commotion downstairs did the same, Toby was in his lap. The boy had a wisp of magic in him and could in fact see the entity of the goblin king, but the boy and him had an agreement, Jareth was only here to protect Toby and Sarah, and he was Toby's little secret because Sarah would be scared._

" _So you're our guardian angel?" Toby has asked him earlier in the day._

" _Until my last breath." He had told the boy. So there he sat next to a newly seventeen year old Sarah with four year old Toby in his lap. Toby soon was asleep and Sarah drifted off shortly after. He threw an arm around her hugging her to him briefly, Toby curled against his chest, he crossed his arm over him too. They were his to protect. There was a stirring in the air, 'Damn' he let go of his queen and her baby brother to go tend to whomever wished a child away. By the time he got back thirteen hours later Sarah stood outside, crying with Toby in her arms, the little boy was bawling and when he saw the goblin king he desperately reached for him. That's how Sarah first discovered about Toby's "Imaginary friend". She set Toby down and he wrapped his arms around his legs holding on to the goblin king. Toby let go as the he crouched to hold him. The flashing red and blue lights casted an odd glow on his queen as she cried silently. He stood then and with a wave of his hand was there physically, with shorter hair and mortal clothes. He picked Toby up and stood next to Sarah. Not that she noticed the not-so-villainy-villain of her childhood was touching her shoulder to shoulder. She was to lost in herself, carefully planning._

He was there as Sarah ran away;

 _Custody of Toby had been given over to his grandmother after a nasty fight between Sarah's father and stepmother had ended in Sarah's father's death and stepmother's boyfriend's twenty years to life sentence on murder charges and the stepmother's twenty to life sentence on assisting a murder. Toby's grandmother, truly a sweet old lady, wasn't allowed to take Sarah in as well due to the woman's age. The seventy-eight year old lady told Sarah that she was sorry and once she had turned eighteen and was out of state custody she could come visit Toby in Arkansas all she wanted. Sarah nodded tears in her eyes as Toby began sniffling._

" _Can I have one last hug?" Toby asked the caseworker pointing to his sister, they had been spending one last day together and it was now eight o'clock at night._

" _Of course Toby!" The caseworker said shocked, "You and Sarah aren't in trouble. You two are the victims of this horrible event. I'm sorry things have to be this way and you two must be separated, I really have tried to change the state's decision." The caseworker teared up as well as the small four year old said,_

" _I know! I understand." he ran to his older sister, she crouched to hug him. The thing was Sarah didn't plan to go into state custody, this was the last hug she would be giving her brother for a while, her brother knew it because Toby knew the plan and swore to tell no one, as did his grandmother, the old woman wasn't to pleased with it but given the fact that Sarah was only eight months away from being eighteen decided that it was for the best, it was no secret that being in state care was completely awful, especially for children older than ten. Toby's only role was to distract the caseworker by running off and climbing the oak tree in the neighbor's yard and refusing to come down. Sarah had been saving up money by working odd jobs, packing lunch for school while still convincing her father that she needed lunch money, and a few midnight wallet raids. Her father was a successful lawyer and never noticed. Oh and the child support that her mother sent that she had convinced the bank representative to send to her savings account and tell her father that it was the way the state had set it up! She had made almost two thousand dollars since Toby was first born in 1984 it was currently 1988. His queen was a rather tricky little minx. It was also sad that she had been planning to run away for so long._

" _May I go get something special from my room?" Sarah asked politely when it was time to go._

" _Of course go ahead sweetie." The caseworker said, dabbing at her eyes with tissues. Sarah was at her door, carefully avoiding looking in her father's and Karen's room which was filled with blood splatter and blocked off with police tape, when Toby yelled (in a_ perfect _fifteen year old Sarah impression)_

" _It's not fa-ir!" the front door slammed and Sarah quickly ran in and snatched a bag up off her bed and headed out the window and down the ivy. It would be a total of ten hours before they could coax Toby down and twelve hours before they realized she was gone from town and put out the amber alert. By that time she had already hitched a ride to the airport and convinced an elderly couple that she had missed her flight with her aunt and uncle to their home in England where she would be staying until school began again, the worst part being that her passport was in her luggage on the plane and neither her aunt nor uncle would know she wasn't on the plane because her parents had bought her a first class ticket. Upon hearing her plight the elderly couple bought her a ticket on the next flight, they refused to let her pay for it, it was a coach ticket of course, she was in England by one AM on a Monday.. She enrolled in public high school school there and finished her senior year, made many friends and only spent a total of three months sleeping in the park. She only had to use her money to buy small things like shampoo and conditioner (and food during those three months, alone in the park), but her mother's child support did more the just replenish the money. Her week schedule after that went: Sabrina's on Mondays, Carol's on Tuesdays, (ironically) Wendy's on Wednesdays, Sara Smith's on Thursdays through Sundays. Her friends all assumed that her parents worked often and no one asked many questions. That is until a month before her eighteenth birthday in which she bought a ticket back to the states. She came highly recommended and even had a full ride scholarship for a very expensive four year private school in Rome, Georgia, now that she was eighteen almost nineteen state couldn't touch her. She was enrolled at Berry College at the start of the school year. All she had to pay for was books. Our dear goblin king was extremely proud of his queen._


	2. Updated

**Shout Out to my beautiful supporters: Sheryl Holmes, Sazzle76, hell-girls2, Ebony-Dove, that guest that didn't leave their name, and LilMadBunnie (If i forgot you're name i'm extremely sorry). Thank you lovelies! :D**

 **OK everyone knows what i'm talking about when I'm referring to the stair looking like things that the desk sit on in a college classroom, right? I'm calling them "the stairs" and if anyone knows what they are actually called please tell me. LOL!**

 **So I'm kind of on my own with this one. Sadly Trix and Luna haven't the slightest idea what to do with this story *cough cough* Mikes *cough cough* oops lol. ON TO THE STORY! NEW and UPDATED. Yes! I read the reviews and my faithfuls ( :) love y'all) pointed somethings out, so now i will be fixing said things and adding onto the chapter! Enjoy my lovelies!**

 _O..o...O..o...O Present Time O ...o..O...o..O_

The year was 1993 and the rest of the class and I were waiting for our new professor to walk in. The name; Professor J. King was written on the board. Our old professor had retired only a half a month ago mysteriously, it was strange, Mr. Stone (as he liked to be called, professor was way to formal for his taste) was a sixty-five year old laid back man that said they would have to drag him away from his teaching podium, although he did make it more of a creative writing class instead of literary arts. It made no sense at all that he would retire, maybe he was fired.

"Stacy says the new teach is to die for. Total pantie dropper!" My roommate, Melody said just before the man in question walked in. Someone tapped me on the shoulder before I could get a good look at him.

"Did you finish your book report?" The slacker behind me asked. I rolled my eyes.

"All you had to do was write a half a paragraph on your favorite book as a child and then a third of a paragraph on why." I scolded, "You could probably do it now and have it finished before he took it up!"

"What did you write yours on?" he asked.

"Peter Pan." I lied.

"An excellent choice and I actually will not be taking that up, may I start class now?" The voice wasn't angry it was rather playful and she turned around quickly once she heard it, he was already facing the chalkboard though, erasing his name. He had short red hair, a unrealistic color, and was dressed semi-dress casual. Brown blazer, white striped shirt (She could tell from the collar.) and brown pants.

'Turn around.' she thought, 'Turn around!' He cleared his throat,

"My name is Jareth."

'Oh god, no, it isn't possible, is it!?'

"King. I use to have a school professor that called everyone by their last name then their first name so my name had been….King Jareth! You may call me either or." The class laughed, he turned then and my heart dropped.

'No something's gone wrong he's lost his memory or he's just a look alike, he has to be! the goblin king can't be my professor!'. "This is Literary Arts and by the look of your papers, it's my understanding that this was more of a creative writing class. In _my_ Literary Arts classroom, we will actually be doing Literary Arts." There was a whoop of excitement,. A few hands shot into the air. He nodded to Melody before setting a lit cigarette in between his lips.

"So we'll-" He pulled the cigarette from his mouth

"We shall actually be reading the novels and such listed, studying the forms of each, the dynamics. Everything you will need to know to be successful in whichever kind of writer you wish to be." He stood before the room as he spoke, "and acting out the books we read."

"What if we don't want to act or if there's not enough characters." Mike, the slacker, asked.

"Slackers…" my thoughts exactly, "will have a special assignment and I do not believe that there will not be enough characters." He looked rather confused then began counting everyone and looking down at the roster, "Who am I missing today this says I should have twenty-six students there's only thirteen of you. "

"Everyone else dropped out of the program. We're your only class. The correct roster is scribbled on the back, King Jareth." Stacy flirted.

'Oh God!' I thought, 'and it begins!' He ignored her with expertise, flipping the paper over.

"Ah yes. All of you seem to be here, can't read this garbage though and this moves us on to the next topic. As I'm starting in the middle of the year. I am going to need a helper...um Sarah Williams?" He asked squinting down at the roster, I raised my hand hesitantly, he looked up."Ah lovely. Thank you darling, you'll be sitting up here by me, just in case i need you."

"Lucky!" Stacy scoffed. I grabbed my things and carefully treaded down the steps; glaring at Melody, It had been her idea for me to wear the short blue dress and heels.

"At least you look good!" She yelled from her seat, causing professor King to look up.

"Sorry dear, here," He met me halfway taking my books and holding his arm out to me, "let me help you." I was hesitant.

"Oh he's so polite."

"Such a great guy."

He winked at me,"I surprisingly don't bite." he said smirking at me like a certain king had done all those years ago. I placed my hand in his elbow and he helped me down the steps. He led me to the desk beside his own, "Now to begin. You shall choose anything that you may remember from classic literature, and stand before the entire class tomorrow and act. Please if you will, each of you tell me what exactly you are here for? What do you wish to pursue after college? Um Sarah lovely call out the names please."

"Austin."

"Author."

"Stacy"

"Erotic Author." _King Jareth's_ (Blek) head whipped up to look at her I hadn't realized he was writing a new role. He shook his head at her.

"Continue Sarah." He commanded.

"David."

"I'm going to be a composer, singer, and possibly actor."

"Mike."

"Filler class so I can major in something and do what Davy boy's do'n, except minus the composer actor stuff." Professor King rolled his eyes at Mike.

"Melody."

"I desire to be an actress." She answered dramatically, I laughed.

"Is there a problem with her dreams Miss. Williams?" He asked turning to face me a smirk set on his face, I half expected him to pull a crystal from thin air and offer me my _own_ dreams.

"Well…." I trailed off, scratching her name off the original role so as I knew I called her, "Her acting skills are lacking." I laughed as Melody cracked up, "And she's pulling your leg. She wants to be a vet, she just needed another class for...How'd you put it Mel?"

"Well the dean said, 'Lack of classes' I already took my basics at a technical college and the dean didn't like that I was _only_ paying for _one_ course." She answered. "And I don't know what you mean by 'lacking', Sar-bear, I'm the class _drama queen_!" She dramatically put her hand to her forehead in a fake faint and yelped as she fell from her seat. "I did that are purpose!" she mumbled as David helped her up.

"Ooookay! Brett."

"Actor." It went that way for everyone else, until it got to me.

"I know this one, King Jareth, Sarah Williams wants to run off into a story book and marry a goblin." Everyone started laughing with Stacy, "But not just any goblin, the goblin _king_! She- She" Stacy stuttered through her laughter, "She dreams about him every night; _through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here, to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stol-_ " She couldn't finish her sentence, she was far too busy laughing they all were, except of course Melody and the ever kind David.

"At least my goblin doesn't have fun Vanessa Huey in the janitor's closet during lunch like your boyfriend Stacy." I said loudly, not even thinking about the (probably) Goblin King standing a few steps in front of me and to the left, "Then again you do the same to his friend after every football game!"

"You little goblin cock sucking whore!"

"Miss. Anderson!" Professor King scolded, "That's enough."

"My apologies, professor." She twirled a piece of hair around her finger

"That jokes old, Stacy." I told her before the bell rung and I collected my things and left.

 _O..o...O..o...O_

"That little-" Melody said bursting into the library before the other student worker hushed her.

"What did you expect?" I asked her, putting books back on the shelf. I headed back to the cart to pick up the ones that need to go to the second floor.

"She had been so nice this semester! I thought she'd stop mocking you about the book and your nightmares!" Melody answered throwing her hands in the air, "I should've never let her room with us in the first damn place. She's so two faced! Let me help you with those." She grabbed a a few thick, heavy tombs.

"That's the way she is Mel; a rich, spoiled, daddy's little baby who does understand the term consequences because she's never had any, therefore she can do whatever she wants." I sighed, glaring down at numerous other books that neither of us could possibly carry without hurting ourselves.

"We're gonna have to make more trips!" She moaned miserably, the other student worker was far from helping. A freshman by the of Nona -who was pissed at me because she had to pay to get into college and I didn't- was "busy" doing her homework even though she was texting on her phone

"You don't have to help, you can just wait on me if you'd rather." I told her.

"Nah, I like helping you, I just don't get why you do your job and others don't and other's get paid and you don't" She said loudly.

"I'm a volunteer." I told Melody, "I'm not here to be paid, just help out."

"You should quit and see how fast they'll need to hire you so work actually gets done." She answered,

"I'm doing my homework!" Nona yelled before slamming her stuff into her bag, pushing up her glasses, and storming off. Mel and I laughed once she was gone.

* * *

Melody was late for class the next day, she stumbled in as professor King was finished calling role, It was no surprise that Stacy had been removed from the class for the next couple of weeks, if her father hadn't been the vice president of the college, she'd be expelled.

"Are you alright?" The professor asked

"We dissected pigs to learn basic animal anatomy." Mel stumbled to her seat looking green. I laughed at her answered. Poor little vegan.

"Sarah." He called, "You're up first." Professor King pulled our names at random from a hat and of course i was first.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean from forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whose misadventures piteous overthrows Do with their death bury their parents' strife the fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." I presented.

"Beautifully done." King commented clapping as everyone else slowly clapped in shock, we had never had to present anything in class, let alone act, so no one had ever heard me act.

"You sure you don't want to be an actor?" Melody asked, coming up to present. I shook my head no at her before sitting down at my small teacher's desk next to the professor's. Occasionally King would lean over and quickly whisper,

"Remind me of his/her name again, please." When he didn't recall who was presenting. Basically everyone but Mike presented something, he simply shrugged and said he forgot. Professor King then told him to come sing something.

"Huh?" He said stupidly to King who was leaning against Mike's desk.

"Well you want to be a singer, come sing for your assignment and I'll give you an A, depending on what the class thinks of your voice," He responded before pushing Mike's feet off the desk. Mike shrugged and stood popping his knuckles. _E_ _veryone_ winced as he began belting out Guns'n'Roses' 'November rain.'

"Well?" King asked.

"F" Someone yelled, "Solid F" The bell rung and I headed toward the door with everyone else.

"Miss. Williams, stay after." Professor King asked. Once everyone was gone, with the loud voice of mike demanding; 'you wanna go bro.',my questions burst.

"How's my friends?" I asked, "You didn't send them to the bog did you?"

"Depends, how's Toby?" He asked.,

"He's with his grandmother."

"I know." he said crossing his arms and leaning against the desk, "Your friends are fine, _disobeyed_ their king and _should_ be hung for treason, but fine."

"Toby's great, his grandmother died, but he got adopted by a nice couple rather quick and didn't stay in foster care rather long, they live a bit closer, in Florida." I don't know why I'm telling him this stuff, oh wait yes I do, "Would you like to be filled in on anything else about his life sense you were so busy stalking me?!" I asked, angry.

"Oh so you found out?" He asked, in that same stupid mocking voice.

"Yes! Toby told me on a phone call while I was waiting at the airport about our guardian angel; a knight in all black armor with funny eyes and funny eyebrows and long weird blonde hair" I hadn't realized I'd been walking closer to him in my anger, "And sharp teeth." I pointed out as he mockingly smiled.

"And why does any of this bother you? I was protecting you." That only pissed me off more.

"Because those were personal moments!" I yelled.

"Personal moments?" He asked, "Was it personal when I pulled you out of the way of a speeding car, or held poor little Toby to calm him, or fed him while you were gone to school and your father and step-mother had left him alone in that house with a dog to watch over him. Don't look so shocked. I wasn't just her to stalk you like some crazy obsessed fool. I wanted to protect you, both of you. I wanted to play the role Toby saw me as because it was what you both needed. I put your needs above mine, what do you believe the Goblin Kingdom would be when the king is gone. There's been three goblin revolts, the Elvens and Water Nymps have elected for war twice, and my father has been threatening to give the kingdom to one of my many brothers, but I've stayed. Stayed to protect you!" He had backed me into the door and the handle was painfully digging into my back. "Thank Gods you're worth the trouble." He mumbled, "Your an adult now Sarah, about to be twenty this June, I'll do whatever it takes to make you love me. Name your conditions."

"Let me think about it." I mumbled lamely.


End file.
